Glen
Glen is a Keyblade wielder and is an active protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography In the world of Aatarsilu, Glen was not born into an extremely popular family. His family had a history of being looked down on and generally disliked by most of the people there, despite them being some of the most important people in that world; although not many people knew it. Glen's father, and his father's father before him, were keyblade wielders. His grandfather taught his father to use his keyblade to near perfection, as Glen's father would teach him. At least, that was the plan. Like a lot of Glen's family before him, Glen too went through the ceremony in which he was given access to the keyblade. He began training at the age of 4, and proved to be a natural with the keyblade, showing extremely quick learning and great potential. At the age of 16, Glen's father was asked to go on a mission said to be important. He left Glen with his mother and left as soon as he heard, however what he found at the mission's location was not a small group of heartless like he had been informed of. There were several large heartless. He fought bravely, but in the end he fell to them and was killed. Upon hearing the news, Glen went into a state of grief for weeks, and had all but forgotten the keyblade. However, his mother persuaded him to take up the keyblade again, telling Glen it would have been what his father had wanted; to complete his training and show just how strong he could be. A grief-stricken Glen summoned his keyblade and resolved to become as strong as he could possibly be, stronger than everyone else. He packed his things and left at once to find more keyblade wielders, in the hopes of continuing his tutelage. Story 'Baker Street' Glen was in Baker Street, trying to continue his training, when he met the others there. After seeing some of the others flying after Ratigan, he gave chase and assisted them, completing the last mission for that world. After completing the mission, Ratigan kidnapped Olivia's father and Glen gave chase, beginning a battle in which it was Glen, Eon, Raisor, and Aden vs Ratigan. After defeating the giant rat with the help of his newfound allies, Glen helped save Basil from falling and saw Ratigan's end. He then turned to his side as he heard a sound, revealing the keyhole to Baker Street. Before anyone else even had the chance, he quickly sealed the keyhole and moved on. 'Castle of Dreams' Glen arrived in the Castle of Dreams' Entrance Hall, surrounded by other keyblade wielders; one of them being Vanitas. Upon Vanitas going after Cinderella, Glen jumped onto his keyblade wielder and gave chase. It wasn't long before Glen and three other keyblade wielders were separated from the others that had gone after Vanitas. Glen helped escort Cinderella home, and was then shocked to see the Fairy Godmother appear, and even moreso when she cast a spell to make him mouse-sized again. He then set off with the other wielders to find Jaq. After walking for just a little bit among the small tunnels within the walls, they finally came across Jaq, who had the key. However, this was not the happy ending they had hoped for; the cat, Lucifer, showed up to have his chance at vengeance. Personality Glen is aggressive, somewhat confident in his ability, wants to surpass others and become stronger. He tries to be friendly, and quite often succeeds, but he doesn't often show the emotions he quite frequently has; anger, a will to harm others. What's most important to you? Becoming stronger. What do you want outta life? To become stronger. What are you afraid of? Not becoming strong enough. Appearance Glen is only 5"7 in height, and he looks to be very fit but not particularly muscular, his skin is also very pale. He has somewhat short, messy brown hair and he has gentle blue eyes. Quite often he wears dark clothing, particularly fond of hoodies and cloaks. Abilities *Blend *High Jump (Equipped) *BattleCry *Combo (Equipped) *Guard *Dodge roll *Item Boost *EXP Writer I Skills Physical *Strike Raid (Equipped) Magical *Fire *Gravity *Blizzard *Summon: 3 Caballeros *Summon: Fairy Godmother Other *Reluctancy Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Elementary (Equipped) Accessories * Items *Ether *Balloon Letter *Hi-Ether *Pheonix Down Trivia *His home world, Aatarsilu, is an anagram of Australia, where the creator of the character Glen resides. *Glen is left handed. *In Baker Street, when meeting other keyblade wielders there, he held his keyblade up as a sign of his friendliness whilst he was utilising his keyblade glider, leading to him falling to the ground and turning his keyblade back into its glider form just in time, hinting that he doesn't always think things through. *The first keyhole that Glen sealed was in Baker Street, making sure he got to it before the others did. Category:Characters